Covers are provided to protect equipment such as automobiles, boats, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles from exposure to the environment. Classic equipment owners, automobile collectors and boat owners frequently wish to cover their prize vehicles with a cloth cover even when the vehicle is stored in the garage to prevent dents, dings, scratches, and the collection of dirt and the like which accumulates within a storage facility. When the automobile collector, classic car or boat owner desires to use his protected vehicle he must remove the equipment cover before the vehicle can be used, and after use, reinstall the cover. Such equipment covers are generally made of a canvas or durable plastic that is heavy such that the cover is difficult to maneuver during installation and removal. When such a cover is left in a parking location while the vehicle is in use, the cover can be an awkward obstruction when the vehicle is to be returned to its assigned parking stall.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a device for removal of an equipment cover and for the reinstallation of the equipment cover to a vehicle that is returned to its parking stall, and to store the cover where it will not interfere with the movement of the vehicle when the cover is not in use.